


Nice Face (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Hurk asks you to be the face of Hurk's Gate





	Nice Face (Imagine)

_‘Hey Dep,’_ a voice whispered, seeping into your dream. _‘Dep!’_ the voice came a little louder. _‘Deputy!’_**  
**

You jolted awake and reached for the gun beside you. When your eyes focused, you found Hurk sitting on the floor of the abandoned cabin with his launcher across his lap. He didn’t look to be alarmed.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” he said.

You looked through the boards of the windows, noticing it was still dark out. Your eyes then scanned the fireplace, the embers still very much alive.

“How long have I slept?”

“I dunno,” Hurk shrugged, “maybe like an hour, hour and a half.”

You collapsed back onto the sleeping bag, cursing under your breath. “Why did you wake me?”

“Ok listen, I know you haven’t decided on joining Hurk’s Gate,” he ignored the annoyed groaning coming from you, “but I had an idea that I think you’d be perfect for.”

You knew he wasn’t going to let you get back to sleep until he said everything he needed to. So you rolled onto your side and perched yourself on your elbow to give him your undivided attention. “So what’s this brilliant idea that couldn’t wait til morning to leave that mess of a head of yours?”

“Ok, you know how Eden’s Gate has those ‘Power of Yes’ videos with John talking about how great they are and whatnot? Well, I was thinking, you could do that for Hurk’s Gate!”

You stared at him, face blank, as you processed what he’d said. “You want me to make a video telling people to join your cult?”

“No, it’s not just that, see… John’s the face for Eden’s Gate. He’s the one who attracts them to start with. I can see why Joseph chose him, he does have a nice looking face, and I thought, hey you have a nice looking face too, you know? We just gotta come up with a slogan or something. Something catchier than ‘The Power of Yes’,… and maybe some titties.”

“How about, ‘Let me fucking sleep unless you want the power of a bullet in your ass?’”

“Alright,” he said, settling into his own sleeping bag. “I’ll give you some time to think about it, but I need to know soon, ok?”

You rolled your eyes, but were eager to get comfortable again. “Fine, now go to sleep.”

“Night Deputy!” 

He rolled over and almost immediately began to snore. You glared daggers at the back of his head, hoping for his sake you were able to fall back to sleep.

* * *


End file.
